Te quiero De Vuelta
by iSelenurStylesFantasy
Summary: Miku vuelve a su querido Tokyo después de un año de entrar a la universidad. Se dará cuenta de los acontecimientos que han ocurrido mientras estaba fuera, pero en especial uno llamará su atención. Esto hará que ella tenga que aclarar y afrontar ciertos sentimientos que dejó enterrados por estupideces y así reconocer a quien realmente quiere de vuelta. {NO SONG-FIC} [One-Shot] LXM


**¡Hola! ¡POR FIN EL FIC! Jejeje**

**Este fic NO es un song-fic aunque tenga ciertas letras de canciones en su interior. Es como un pequeño "soundtrack" para la historia.**

_**Las letras de las canciones que habrá en el fic NO me pertenecen, al igual que los derechos de vocaloid.**_

* * *

_¡No me despierteeees!  
¡No me despiertes!,  
No me despiertes, sí,  
No me despiertes-es-es-es,  
No me despiertes,  
No me..._

Escuché como Gumi se comenzaba a levantar mientras dejaba salir algún que otro bostezo. Noté como empezó a maldecir por lo bajo el que pusieran justamente esa canción en la radio.

― ¡Menuda dormilona estás hecha Gumi! Si te hubiéramos dejado conducir, estoy segura de que no la contábamos.― Comentó Luka sonriéndole a la pequeña peliverde que seguía un tanto anonada debido a la cantidad de tiempo que había dormido.

― ¡Pff! Pues menos mal que despertó, yo ya creía que se había muerto.― Dijo Meiko con la vista puesta al frente. Gumi infló sus mofletes ante el comentario.

― Si es que tenían que poner justo esa canción. ¡Tanto "No me despiertes" y al final he acabado despertándome!― Musitó ella enfurruñada.

― ¡Por favor Gumi! ¿Diciendo chistes malos a estas horas?

Todas menos la peliverde rieron ante mi observación, ella se limitó a mirarme con el ceño fruncido. ¡Me mataba de risa!

― Bueno, ya estamos a punto de llegar a Tokio. ¿Por dónde nos empezarán a enseñar?― Preguntó Meiko ansiosa de conocer la capital nipona de una vez.

Meiko y Luka no son de aquí, las conocimos mientras cursábamos nuestro primer año en la universidad de Hokkaido. Aunque llevemos poco tiempo de conocernos nos hicimos grandes amigas, ellas nos ayudaron mucho, nos enseñaron la ciudad entera y hasta nos ofrecieron que viviéramos junto a ellas en un departamento que rentaron. Realmente fue una suerte encontrarnos con ellas. Y como al parecer tenían ganas de visitar Tokio, pues las invitamos a venirse con nosotras.

― No te apures Meiko, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.― Emití yo tranquila.

― ¡Bien! ¡Volveremos a ver a todos nuestros amigos Miku!― Gritó eufórica la pequeña amante de las zanahorias.

― ¡Sí! ¡Estoy ansiosa de volverlos a ver!

A lo lejos ya se veían los enormes rascacielos y edificaciones que habían construidas. Vi como a Luka le brillaban los ojos y es que su sueño era convertirse en una gran arquitecta.

Meiko seguía mirando hacia delante con una mano en el volante. Esas gafas de sol que llevaba y su cabellera castaña suelta un tanto alborotada le sentaban genial y es que ella siempre ha tenido muy buen gusto a la hora de llevar accesorios.

― ¡Mira Miku! ¡Ya estamos por las calles de Shibuya!

― ¡Wow! ¡Si que es grande Tokio! ¿De verdad podréis enseñárnoslo entero?― Preguntó Luka asombrada.

― ¡Por supuesto! Conocerán hasta el callejón más escondido que haya.― Concluyó Gumi orgullosa.

― ¡Tengo hambre!― Habló la castaña con una mueca de tristeza. Sonreí.

― Mei-chan, cerca de donde vivimos hay un café-restaurante. El precio de los platos es bastante económico y están deliciosos.

― ¡Verdad! Cuanto tiempo sin ir allí… ¿Qué nos dirá Teto cuándo nos vea?

― Lo más probable es que se nos eche encima y nos abrace hasta que nos asfixie.

Todas reímos. La verdad es que me producía mucha nostalgia recordar esas cosas. Esos momentos que vivimos aquí. Tanto bueno como malos. Y para malos… ¿Cómo estará él? ¿Estará haciendo el bachillerato*? Es posible…

Me apoyé en el respaldo del sillón y miré hacia el techo.

¿Qué habrá sido de él?

* * *

_¿Recuerdas __todas__ las cosas que tú y yo hicimos primero?  
Y ahora las estás __haciendo__ con ella.  
¿Recuerdas todas las cosas que tú y yo hicimos primero?  
Me tenías-nías así._

Abrí los ojos con cansancio. Meiko me miraba divertida.― _**¿Acaso le daba gracia mi cara?― **_Me giré y en los asientos traseros no había nadie.

― Luka y Gumi acaban de ir a coger una mesa y a pedir la comida.― Me aclaró ella.― ¡Date prisa perezosa o cuando vayamos la comida estará fría!― Añadió saliendo del coche.― ¡Apaga la radio y entra!

Seguía un poco adormilada y la verdad es que por mí me quedaría ahí a dormir un rato más. ¿Por qué tendríamos que haber llegado tan pronto? ¡Pff! Que cansancio…

_Niño, puedes decir lo que quieras.  
Me importa una mierda… nadie más puede tenerte.  
Te quiero de vuelta.  
Te quiero de vuelta.  
Te qui-quiero, quiero de vuelta._

Me quedé un rato mirando a la nada escuchando la canción… Era esa tan famosa, de Cher Lloyd si no me equivoco, Luka no para de cantarla, tiene un ritmo muy pegajoso. Comencé a tararearla mientras intentaba coger mi bolso, que se encontraba en la parte de atrás.

_Te qui-quiero, quiero de vuelta._

Nada más cogerlo apagué la radio y salí del coche para ir a reunirme con las demás.

Entré al establecimiento, todo seguía como hace un año; las mesas de aluminio cubiertas por ese mantel rojo de cuadros, la barra metálica un tanto grasienta, el olor del local a café y bacon, la gente sentada hablando con un tono de voz bastante fuerte… Todo era igual.

― ¡MIKUUU!― Sentí que mi muerte se acercaba. Cerré mis ojos y comencé a contar… 1, 2, 3…

Algo chocó contra mí dejándome en el suelo, más bien alguien chocó contra mí y sabía perfectamente quien era.

― ¡Teto!― Oí la voz de la peliverde mientras corría hacia nosotras.

― ¡Pequeña come zanahorias!― Se levantó para ir a abrazarla.

Escuché muchos ruidos, supongo que serían Teto y Gumi. Al cabo de un rato me di cuenta que la gente se nos había quedado mirando, sobre todo a mí que aun seguía en el suelo… ¡Qué vergüenza!

Me levanté rápidamente. Acomodé un poco mi cabello color turquesa recogido en dos colitas y mi chaqueta beisbolera abierta que cubría gran parte de mi cuerpo. Me dirigí hacia donde estaban Meiko y Luka, me miraban con ganas de reírse en mi cara, sobre todo la castaña.

― ¿Con qué esa es Teto? Que divertida.― Comentó ella escondiendo las ganas de partirse de risa.

― Sí, siempre ha sido así… de espontánea.

― Mira ahí vuelven.― Habló la pelirosada esta vez ya más tranquila.

Vi a Teto abrazada de la peliverde sonrientes viniendo hacia nosotras. Me dio un escalofrío.

― ¡Teto-sama! Estas son Luka y Meiko, las amigas que hicimos en Hokkaido.― Anunció sonriente.

― Encantada de conocerlas. Soy Teto Kasane pero pueden llamarme simplemente Teto.― Se presentó contenta. Ella tampoco había cambiado en nada, seguía tan joven como el año pasado, con sus dos colitas en forma de taladro color rosado oscuro.― Gracias por cuidar de estas dos niñas, espero que no les hayan causado molestia.

― Al contrario, ellas han hecho que la vida en la universidad fuera más divertida y menos estresante.― Alagó Meiko, a lo que Luka asintió.

― Me alegro, con que no hayan suspendido ninguna, todo bien.― La castaña asintió irónicamente, ya que a ella no le ha ido muy bien este primer año estudiando derecho.― Bueno, supongo que estarán muertas de hambre ¿cierto?

Todas asentimos y es que ayer cogimos el primer avión nada más salir de clases, que nos dejó en Akita debido que no teníamos tanto dinero como para ir en avión hasta Tokio, alquilamos un coche y desde ahí llegamos aquí. Casi no comimos nada.

― De acuerdo. En la mesa está la carta del menú. Dentro de un rato me pasaré y me decís lo que queréis ¿vale?

Todas a coro dijimos "Sí" a lo que Teto emitió una ligera risilla. Se dio media vuelta y se fue. La cafetería estaba bastante llena por lo que hoy estaría hasta arriba de trabajo.

― Mmm… ¡Qué buena pinta! Extrañaba comer aquí.

― Sí, me alegro de haber vuelto.― Comenté yo nostálgica de nuevo.

― La verdad es que todo parece delicioso, ¿Qué debería pedir?― Preguntó la pelirosada apoyando su cabeza sobre su brazo.

― ¡Yo te aconsejo!― Luka se exaltó ante el ruidoso ofrecimiento de Gumi.― _**¡Dormir tanto le pone las pilas a esta niña!**_

Vi como una chica rubia se acercaba a nosotras. Llevaba un bloc de notas pequeño y un delantal por la cadera, sería la camarera.

― ¡Buenos días! ¿Qué es lo que van a pedir?― Preguntó esa chica desganada con una sonrisa bastante falsa.

― Pediré un café con leche y un sándwich mixto por favor.― Noté como me empezó a mirar de pies a cabeza mientras escribía en su libreta nuestro pedido. Rio.

― ¡Yo quiero un huevo frito con cuatro lonchas de bacon y un batido de chocolate con brumos!― Pidió Gumi ansiosa. No entiendo como esa niña come tanto y no engorda…

La rubia me seguía mirando con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. No me gustó. Empecé a fijarme más en ella. Llevaba una camiseta manga corta que le llegaba más arriba del ombligo, con un "ocho" rojo y las mangas del mismo color; unos jeans azules oscuros desgastados con puntos morados, realmente hortera; y ese pañuelo que tenía en la cabeza como una diadema acabado en un lazo que destacaba muchísimo; por último esas Andy-Z rosa una imitación barata de las VANS…

Me reí un poco. Luka me observó algo dudosa. Yo negué.

― ¿Y usted que va a pedir?

La rubia me miró seria, era evidente que se había dado cuenta de porque me reía. Vi la carta y luego la miré a ella.

― Un zumo de naranja y un bocadillo de jamón de pavo.― Dije yo sonriente, ella se limitó a apuntar.

― Perfecto. Dentro de unos minutos les traeremos su pedido.― Se retiró con aires de grandeza, ¿quién se creía? A mí sinceramente me daría vergüenza salir con esos pantalones por la calle, ¿Dónde se los habría comprado? ¿En el mercadillo?

― ¡Wow! Se te ha quedado mirando de arriba a abajo.― Comentó la castaña asombrada de la actitud de esa camarera de cuarta.

― ¿La conoces?― Negué. No me suena haberla visto por la ciudad, ¿sería nueva? Quizá. Pero la verdad, es que no me había caído nada bien esa niña.

Seguimos hablando por un buen rato. Veía como esa no paraba de flirtear y charlar―como si fuera su tiempo libre― con todo lo que se le ponía delante. Patético. Luka y Meiko también le empezaron a mirar un poco mal y haciendo una mueca rara.

Parecía tonta. Regalando cada sonrisa más horrenda a cualquiera.― _**No sé si lo hacía aposta o es que no sabía sonreír…**_

― ¡RIN! ¡Mesa 5!― Uno de los miles de gritos que se expandían a lo largo del recinto destacó. La rubia divertida cambió su cara a una estresada. Formuló unas palabras, inaudibles para nosotras. Observamos como cogió una bandeja repleta de platos y se aproximaba hacia nuestra mesa… Otra vez, con esa sonrisa llena de superioridad.

― Aquí tienen sus desayunos. El café con leche y sándwich mixto…― Repartía según leía su pequeña agenda.― Y… el zumo de naranja con el bocadillo de jamón de pavo.

Pronunció exageradamente la oración mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos. No aparté mi vista.― _**No me das miedo niñita, simplemente eres una payasa tratando de encajar aparentando que eres "guay".**_― Le regalé una sonrisa cargada de prepotencia. Ella no iba a ser la única que me iba a mirar de esa forma. Alzó una ceja mientras se daba la vuelta. Sonrió. Reí.

Menuda era la rubia esa, parece de las que te echan halagos por todas partes y luego a tus espaldas te dicen de todo menos guapa. ¡Já! Con la cara de niña buena que tiene…

―Le echo… unos 14… años.― Gumi rompió el "silencio" mientras seguía engullendo su almuerzo colmado de calorías.

― Mmm… No creo, demasiado zorrita para ser tan joven ¿qué tal unos 16?― Comenzaron una discusión para averiguar la edad de la tal "Rin". Le di un pequeño sorbo a mi zumo para luego darle un mordisco a mi emparedado de pavo.

― ¡Ah! Tan delicioso como siempre.― Comentó la peliverde mientras degustaba su queridísimo trozo de bacon.

― La verdad, es que no está nada mal.― La castaña afirmó comiéndose un trozo de manzana.

Vi a Teto hablar animadamente con todas las personas que estaban por todo el recinto. Se acercó hasta nosotras.

― ¿Qué tal está la comida?

― ¡Delicioso!― A Luka le empezaron a brillar los ojos. Teto se alegró.― ¡Creo que voy a pedir otro sándwich más!

Todas reímos ante el espontáneo comentario de la rosada. La pelirroja se emocionó ante la gran aceptación de sus platillos.

Unas carcajadas y gritos se hicieron oír. Era de nuevo esa muchacha. Estaba sentada al lado de otras chicas manteniendo una animada conversación. Ella se reía de una forma exagerada mientras que las dos jóvenes emitían una disimulada y falsa risa, parecían avergonzadas.

Teto les miró seria. Al parecer a ella tampoco le hacía mucha gracia el que una de sus empleadas se comportara de esa manera con sus clientes. Y sobre todo en hora de trabajo.

― Teto-chan… ¿Quién es esa chica?― Suspiró cansinamente ante la pregunta formulada por Gumi. A ella tampoco le agradaba.

― Una de las últimas chicas a las que contraté. Se llama Rin y tiene 16 año-

― ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! ¡Sabía que tenía 16!― Empezamos a mirar a Mei-chan burlonamente. ¿Desde cuándo se comportaba así?

― Y luego soy yo la infantil… Bueno, síguenos contando sobre Rin de 16 a-ñ-o-s.― La castaña comenzó a mandarle miradas asesinas a la peliverde, se asustó un poco.

― Pues, la verdad es que me arrepiento de haberle dado trabajo, creo que piensa que esto es un juego y que ser camarera no implica nada de esfuerzo. Algunos clientes y las demás chicas ya se están empezando a quejar de ella, dicen que no es justo que siga aquí cuando en realidad no aporta gran cosa.

― Entonces ¿por qué no la echas?― pregunté a lo que todas asintieron con curiosidad.

― Bueno… es que una persona me rogó que no la corriera, es un gran muchacho, y más que todo por él la mantengo en este café.

― ¡Ya pero no es justo!, ¡esa niñita despreocupada de la vida va a arruinar tu negocio!― Se quedó un rato mirando hacia abajo, ¿quién sería esa persona que se lo pidió?

Volvió a mirar hacia nosotras y borró rápidamente esa mirada tensa.― P-Pero ya no se preocupen. Les prometo que si esto no llega a funcionar la despediré.

Suspiré. Menos mal que Teto dijo eso, ya creía que la iba a mantener en el trabajo por siempre… Pero, me sigue dando curiosidad el quien le haya dicho que no la echara.

― Y Teto-sama, ¿Cómo les va a todos por aquí? ¿Has visto a alguno de nuestros antiguos compañeros?

― ¡Sí! Justamente, la semana pasada, Kaito vino por aquí. Venía con su "novia", era muy linda.

― ¿Kaito con novia? Imposible…― Estaba sorprendida. ¿Desde cuando ese tonto tenía novia? ¿Y por qué no me había dicho nada?

― ¡Que sí, qué sí! Se llamaba… ¡Miki! ¡Al parecer se conocieron en la universidad y fue amor a primera vista!― La pelirosada y la castaña no se enteraban de nada, o por lo menos eso demostraban sus caras. Gumi y yo seguíamos tan interesadas en los chismes que nos contaba la pelirroja que hasta hubo un momento en la que nos olvidamos de ellas.

― Nee, ¿y qué tal está Kagamine-kun? ¿Sigue viniendo por aquí?

Sentí como un balde lleno de agua se vertía sobre mí. ¡¿Por qué tuvo que mencionarlo!? ¡Ese nombre hacía que me sintiera la peor persona del mundo! Kagamine, Kagamine, Kagamine, Kagamine, ¡KAGAMINE! ¡Pff! Como olvidarlo… ¡Pero no fue mi culpa!

Teto se quedó callada por un momento, su cara expresaba incomodidad. Me comenzó mirar de reojo, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por nadie de las presentes. Me quedé estática observando mis manos. ¿Por qué me veían así? ¡Fue la suya! ¡Tenía que hacerlo, era demasiado tranquilo!...

― Sí, sigue viniendo MUCHO por aquí y todo le va bien.― Exageró la palabra "mucho". Eso a Miku no le gustó nada.― Es más, ya debe estar al caer, suele venir a estas horas.

Mi mundo se derrumbaba por completo. ¿¡ÉL IBA A VENIR AQUÍ!? ¡No! ¡Oh, no! No estoy preparada para esto. ¿Qué haré cuando le vea? ¿O qué hará él? ¿Estará enfadado conmigo? ¡Uff! ¡Cálmate Miku, cálmate! ¡Seguro que no es para tanto! ¡Somos muy jóvenes, estas cosas pasan! ¡El para siempre no es para nosotros! ¿Verdad?...

― ¡Genial! ¡Qué nervios! ¿Habrá crecido Len?― Definitivamente me daban ganas de estrangular a esta niña. ¿Lo hace aposta o qué? Meiko y Luka me observaban detenidamente, Teto miraba a Gumi afligidamente.

La campanilla que había encima de la puerta del local sonó e indicó la llegada de un nuevo cliente. Un hermoso chico rubio apareció. A Miku se le desorbitaron los ojos nada más verlo mientras Teto se limitaba a sonreír.

Era él. Era Len. Estaba realmente espantada. La gente seguía como si no hubiera pasado nada. Cada uno a lo suyo. ¿Por qué yo no podía hacer eso? Sinceramente no lo sé.

Vestía una camiseta a rayas de un tono anaranjado, una chaqueta azul encima, unos pantalones vaqueros hasta las rodillas color marrón muy claro y como no para rematar unas SUPRAS blancas con detalles rojos. Sencillamente perfecto.

Seguía tan guapo como lo recordaba, su sedoso cabello dorado y sus ojos azul celeste que brillaban más que el mismísimo sol y para que decir su figura bien fornida, que al parecer ahora estaba mucho mejor, supongo que habrá ido más al gimnasio. Había crecido y bastante, me gustaba.

No desviaba mi mirada de él. Estaba hablando con un chico de cabellos negros también muy lindo, pero no tanto como él. Es que no podía. No podía dejar de verlo. Lo observaba con tanta persistencia, que finalmente, posó su vista en mí.

El miedo me invadió repentinamente. ¿Qué hago? Vi como sus ojos se abrieron muchísimo. Eso me asustó más. Empezó a caminar y sabía perfectamente hacia donde. Bajé la cabeza, esperando a que llegara y se desatara todo lo que tuviera que desatarse. Miré a Gumi, ella miraba al frente, la castaña y la rosada igual, pero ellas bastante… ¿sorprendidas?

Levanté el rostro de golpe y juré no haber querido ver lo que vi. ¡La tal Rin estaba besándose con Len! ¡Esa zorra lo estaba besando! El pequeño odio que ya sentía por la rubia se convirtió en ira en cuestión de segundos.

Todo el mundo gritaba por el espectáculo que estaba dando la gran "pareja". Len intentaba soltarse pero Rin no le daba opción, le tenía bien agarrado del cuello. ¿Pero quién se creía esa cualquiera? ¿Acaso no piensa en Len y en la vergüenza que debe de estar pasando mientras ella lo besuquea? Sentí unas ganas inmensas de ir a separarlos.

― ¿Rin es novia de Len?― La pregunta de Gumi hizo que mi rabia aumentara aun más. ¿N-O-V-I-A? ¡NO! ¡Definitivamente no! Esa palabra no iba con la rubia esa.

― En efecto querida Gumi. Si no me equivoco ya llevan como tres meses juntos.― ¡TRES MESES! ¡LEN HA PODIDO AGUANTAR TRES MESES CON ESA PUTA! Mi cuerpo se tensó tenía unas ganas infinitas de ir a decirle la ramera que tenía por novia.

― Ese chico es lindo y parece buena gente. ¿Cómo puede aguantar a esa niñita?― ¡Por fin una qué piensa con la cabeza! ¡Meiko, tú eres la única que me comprende! ¡Len y ella no pegan en nada!

― El amor es ciego.― Teto respondió serena y satisfecha. ¿Cómo puede ser así? ¿¡Ella apoya la relación de esa idiota con él!? Y esa se hace llamar mi amiga… ¡Espera! Alguien le pidió a Teto que no despidiera a Rin, y esa persona es alguien muy buena persona ¡y es chico! ¡ESA PERSONA FUE LEN! ¿¡Quién más podría pedir algo así por otra si no fuera su novia!?

Ambos se separaron. Rin abrazó fuertemente a Len y luego le dio otro beso en los labios. La pelirroja se levantó y se dirigió a ellos. Saludó a Len sacudiéndole el pelo. Él sonrió. La rubia aun seguía ahí y miraba a Teto no de la mejor forma y es que esta pasaba completamente de ella. Vi como comenzó a hacer unas señales para que luego el rubio posara la vista en nosotras. Mis nervios se activaron.

― ¡KAGAMINE-KUN! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo?!― La peliverde se alzó de la silla en la que estaba sentada. Nuevamente el cuerpo inundó mi cuerpo, sin olvidarse de ninguna parte.

Sonrió y se acercó a nosotras, Rin le miró dudosa.

― ¡Wow! No pensé que volverían por aquí.― Musitó él sin ninguna emoción.― ¿Y qué tal la universidad?

― Todo bien. ¡Ah! Mira, te presento, ellas son Luka y Meiko y son de Hokkaido, vinieron a conocer Tokio.

― Encantado de conocerlas. Yo soy Len.― Sonrió. Las dos chicas lo imitaron.

Rin no dejaba de observarme con una mirada un poco prejuiciosa. La miré de reojo a lo que apartó de inmediato su vista y se agarró del brazo de Len.

― Cariño, ¿las conoces?

― Sí. Iban antes a nuestra escuela. Ellas son Gumi y Miku. Ahora están en la universidad.― La rubia nos miró inocentemente.

― Ah… ¡qué guay!― Se notaba a más de ocho leguas que le importaba una mierda el que fuéramos a la universidad, lo único que quería era quedar bien delante de su querido "novio".― Amor, tengo que seguir trabajando. ¡Nos vemos baby! Con permiso…

Me dio un pequeño empujón al retirarse. Sé perfectamente que lo hizo aposta y también sé la razón. Len de vez en cuando me miraba de reojo. Supongo que tenía mido de perderlo delante de sus narices.

― Oigan, voy a por una coca cola. Ahora vuelvo…

― ¡Luka te acompaño! Yo también quiero pedir algo. ¿Len te vienes?― El rubio asintió ante la interrogativa de la peliverde. Me miró.

― ¿Miku vienes?― Sentí algo raro en mi estomago cuando pronunció mi nombre. Algo que hace tiempo no sentía…

― Mmm… No sé…

― Miku, necesito hablar contigo… a solas.― Meiko rápidamente se levantó cogiendo un fruto seco y metiéndoselo a la boca.

― Yo voy al baño. Luego nos vemos.

La castaña se retiró tranquila hacia el servicio mientras que Luka, Len y Gumi se dirigían hasta la barra. Teto y yo nos quedamos solas.

― Rin no te agrada mucho para Len ¿verdad?

La pregunta de la rojiza hizo que mi mente se quedara en blanco. ¿Realmente me importaba el que ellos estuvieran juntos?

― ¿Cómo debería interpretar tu silencio?

― No me importa. Definitivamente ni me va ni me viene que él esté con esa creída.― Teto me observó con una ceja alzada. No me creía.

― Miku, querida, tú y yo podemos engañar a alguien pero tú a mí no.― Toda la razón que ella tenía cayó encima de mí como una piedra.

― ¡Uff! Está bien, la verdad es que Len no pega para nada con Rin.

Sonrió satisfecha. Algo buscaba…

― Ya, y según tú, ¿con quién pegaría más Len?

Me helé. ¡Qué lista era! ¡Con qué esto era lo que quería!

― Bueno, pues no sé, una buena chica, claro que tampoco sea una aburrida, divertida y con sentido del humor, que sea linda y atractiva y con una gran personalidad supongo, ese es el tipo de mujeres que él necesita.― Sentencié. Unas pequeña risillas se hicieron notar, era Teto.

― Miku… Te acabas de describir a ti misma.― Hablaba reprimiendo las ganas que tenía de soltar una carcajada.

¿Describiéndome? ¿Yo? Pues ni cuenta me había dado.

― ¿P-Pero qué dices?― Un leve sonrojo apareció en mi rostro…― ¡No digas tonterías Teto, lo nuestro terminó hace mucho tiempo.

― Sí. Pero al parecer para ti no.

― Fui yo la que rompí con él por si no recuerdas.

― Cierto. Demasiado tranquilo y pacífico, tú buscabas más acción y con la excusa de irte a estudiar a Hokkaido… Nada te podía haber salido mejor.― Miraba hacia arriba cogiéndose la barbilla pensativamente.― Pero Miku-chan, ¿y si esos sentimientos que "perdiste", regresan?

Mis ojos se agrandaron ante la suposición de la pelirroja. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡YO NO LO AMO!

― ¡Teto no digas tonterías! ¿Cómo piensas que pueda volver a amarle?

― ¡Oh por favor, ya no mientas! ¡¿Acaso pensaste que no vi la forma en la que le mirabas?!― Me transmitió una sonrisa reconfortante.

No sabía que decir. ¿Cómo le miraba a Len? ¡Dios! ¡De veras que no me entiendo ni yo misma!

― ¡Claro que no! ¡Yo no le miro de ninguna forma!

― Hatsune, cuando te dignes a decir la verdad, me llamas.

Nada más decir esto se fue hacia la barra para atender a los clientes.

¿Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo hoy? Y yo que pensaba que venir a Tokio iba a ser fantástico… Creo que ahora me estoy arrepintiendo de haber vuelto.

Me dirigí hacia donde ahora se encontraban los demás un tanto pensativa. Meiko ya se encontraba ahí. Ya no llevaba la camisa vaquera sino tan solo la camiseta de tirantes blanca que tenía debajo.

― ¡Hola Miku!― La peliverde me llamó entusiasmada mientras cogía su granizado.― ¿De qué te había hablado Teto?

― Nada importante… Mmm, ¿Eso es café moca?

― Sí. ¿Quieres?― Me ofreció rápidamente Len sosteniendo la cuchara con un poco de éste.

Lo bebí.

Ese sabor tan único, ese olor… imposible de olvidar.

― ¿Cuántos recuerdos verdad?― Preguntó él sonriente.

― En efecto, definitivamente extrañaba Tokio.― Ambos reímos. Me di cuenta de que Gumi y las demás ya no estaban. Que escurridizas…

― Y… ¿Cómo es Hokkaido?

― Pues es un lugar muy bonito. La gente es muy simpática y sociable, por lo menos en la zona en la que vivo.

Hubo un gran silencio. Len miraba hacia abajo como si estuviera evitando verme.

― ¿Y tú?...― Rompí aquel tenebroso silencio que abundaba en nosotros.

― Todo perfecto.― Levantó la vista y por primera vez me miró directamente a los ojos sonriéndome.― La vida sigue igual que siempre.

― Ya veo…― Empecé a jugar con mis pies mientras buscaba un tema del que hablar para que no volviéramos a estar como antes.― Oye, ¿desde cuándo tienes novia?

El rubio me observó bastante sorprendido. Al pensar mejor lo que le había dicho sentí unas ansias por que la tierra me tragara. ¡Soy una idiota! Solo a mí se me ocurre preguntar eso.

― Pues… desde hace ya algunos meses.― Me sentí morir ante la confirmación del rubio y el odio hacia Rin fue en aumento.

― Ah ya… genial.― La tristeza que sentía se pudo ver reflejada en mi voz. Por alguna razón no me importó que adivinara que estaba triste y mucho menos el porqué.

Len me miró de reojo curioso buscando la respuesta de la causa de mi ahora apagado tono.

― Miku yo…

Una gran corriente amarilla pasó ante mis ojos y se le colgó del cuello a Len. Era Rin.

― Mi vida, ya casi termino mi turno y tenía pensado, no sé, ¿ir al cine?, como hoy es sábado…― Me observaba arrogantemente y con una ceja alzada.

¡Quería matarla! ¡Me daba igual que allí hubiera miles de personas observando, estaba casi al límite de cometer un homicidio contra esa estúpida!

― Bueno, no es mala idea. ¿Te parece si vemos Skyfall? He oído que es una película realmente impresionante, hasta la mismísima Adele* es la intérprete de la banda sonora.

― ¡Ay no! ¡A mí me gustaría ver Amanecer parte 2! ¡Por fin se desvelará que pasará con la hija de Bella y sobre la guerra entre los Vulturis y los vampiros! ¡Por favor mi Len! ¡Estoy segura de que te gustará!

Len hizo una mueca de resignación. La rubia sonrió.

― Fantástico. Entonces voy a seguir trabajando, luego nos vemos lindo.

Ella le dio un beso en los labios, él simplemente miró por donde se iba. Mis ojos se encontraban aguados. No soportaba verlo con otra chica. No sé porque justo ahora me pasa esto. ¡Llevamos casi un año sin vernos! ¡No se supone qué ya tendría que haberlo olvidado! ¡Joder!

Len se giró y me observó detenidamente con seriedad. Yo rápidamente retomé la compostura y decidí hacer como si no pasara nada.

― Lo siento…

Con la cabeza gacha se retiró del lugar, dejándome ahí, hecha un lío. Entendí perfectamente el porqué de aquella oración y eso hizo que me entristeciera más.

Mi flequillo tapaba por completo mi mirada. La gente seguía a su rollo, cada uno en su grupo. Y yo ahí, en medio del establecimiento como una estúpida.

― ¿Miku-chan? ¿Qué te ocurre?― La verdosa se acercó confusa ante mi estado.

― Nada. ¿Por qué preguntas?― Una sonrisa falsa se formó en mi rostro mientras acomodaba mi fleco.

― Bueno, es que no te ves como siempre, tu mirada está más… ¿apagada?

― ¿Sí? Que raro, si estoy perfectamente.― Mentí. Ella me miró con una mirada dudosa. No quería preocuparla.

― Bueno, te creeré por esta vez.―_** ¡Menos mal…!― **_Venía a decirte que teníamos pensado ir esta tarde al cine. ¿Te apuntas?

Quedé ensimismada. ¿Lo hacen a propósito o qué? Porque hoy, justamente hoy que Rin y Len también irían y sé perfectamente que iremos al mismo. ¡Pff! ¡Menuda mierda!

Meiko y Luka aparecieron por detrás de Gumi, la rosada se le colgó del cuello.

― No sé, es que acabamos de llegar y estoy bastante cansada por lo de ayer y…

― No hace falta que nos engañes, sabemos las razones por las que no quieres ir.

― Sí. Tampoco es que tengamos muchas ganas de ver una película, todo lo hacemos por ti.― No entendía lo que hablaban, ¿a qué se referían?

― ¿Qué? No os comprendo.

― ¡Por favor! ¿Y tú eras la alumna de sobresaliente? ¡Ya sabemos que Len y tú fuisteis novios!

La cara me ardía, sentía que mis mofletes estallarían en pocos segundos.

― Bueno, ¿Y eso qué?― La vergüenza me carcomía por dentro.

― Pues que es obvio que TÚ sigues sintiendo cosas por él.

Luka no se cortó ni un pelo. Su mirada era seria y directa, daba miedo.

― ¿Antes de hablar pensáis? Ya no siento nada por él, todo ya ha pasado…

― ¿En serio? Entonces no tendrás problemas en venir a ver Amanecer 2 con nosotras al cine ¿no?

Todas me miraban atentamente. No sabía que hacer.

― Si eso es lo que tengo que hacer para demostraros que ya no lo quiero, lo haré.

― ¡SWAG*!

Meiko y Luka asombradas se comenzaron a reír. La pequeña Gumi se sonrojó.

― Entonces, a las 8 en el cine.

Asentimos.

― Gumi, ¿desde cuándo te expresas así…?― Meiko decía mientras se alejaban de donde yo estaba.

Esta tarde lo vería. Supongo, que ya es hora de dejar de huir…

* * *

El olor a palomitas inundaba el lugar. Perritos calientes, refrescos, golosinas… Miles de personas iban con ellas en mano mientras se dirigían a ver la película que habían solicitado.

Una aburrida aqua-marina yacía en una esquina del enorme recinto, esperando a sus amigas que todavía no se habían dignado a aparecer. Luka y Meiko se quedarían en casa de Gumi por lo que vendrían todas juntas después de acomodar su equipaje.

Hacía calor…

La peliverde sacó de su bolso color marrón con estampados su móvil.

Las 8:15.

Hizo una mueca de cansancio. Volvió a dejar su BlackBerry*.

¡Mira que tardaban! Y eso que ella también se había demorado mucho ya que quiso cambiarse de ropa. Una camiseta manga corta con el estampado de la bandera de los Estados Unidos cubriéndola toda, unos shorts azul marino por encima de la prenda superior y unas Kawasaki* de colores rojo, azul y blanco. Ideal como siempre.

― ¡Miku! ¡Aquí!― La voz de Luka me espantó. Estaba en la fila de la taquilla junto a Gumi y Meiko. Me acerqué.

― ¡¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?! ¡Os llevo esperando un buen rato!

― ¡Lo siento! ¡Pero es que a Luka se le rompió la pulsera de perlas que le regaló Gackupo por su aniversario y pues como te podrás imaginar nos tiramos casi media tarde intentando encontrar todas las benditas piedrecitas!― Se excusó Gumi.

― Hmm, supongo que las creeré.― Dije con una falsa desconfianza.― Amanecer 2 empezará a las ocho y media, ¿nos dará tiempo a comprar las palomitas y los refrescos a tiempo?

― ¡De eso no hay que preocuparse!― De repente Meiko sacó una bolsa con bolsitas llenas de palomitas. Luka llevaba latas de FANTA* y Coca-Cola*

La fila pasó rápido, Meiko fue la que compró las entradas. Nos dirigimos a la entrada de la sala de cine. Por el momento todo iba bien no habían señales de…

― ¡Lenny! ¡Es por aquí, ven!

Quería salir corriendo de allí inmediatamente. Ellos estaban ahí y también verían la misma película que nosotras.

― ¡Bien! Entremos, que ya va comenzar.― Podía notar la malicia en sus palabras. Luka, no esperaba esto de ti…

No dije nada. Solo entré. Ya había gente sentada, muchos comiendo. Llegamos al peldaño 18 de la escalera y nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos asientos. La sala ya había apagado las luces y los anuncios comenzaban a circular por la gran pantalla.

Meiko abrió una lata.

De alguna forma me sentía bien. No estaba ni Len ni Rin cerca. Estarían más atrás o delante. Pero sé que estas chicas no son tontas algo deberán de haber hecho.

Comenzó la película. Pequeños grititos de emoción se escucharon.

Gumi comenzó a mirarme con una sonrisa pícara en la cara para luego girarse y mirar hacia un determinado punto.

Una pareja. Miraba a una pareja muy joven. La chica se le acurrucaba al chico y le daba tiernos besos en la mejilla. Él, tan solo acariciaba el brazo izquierdo de ella con su mano mientras la abrazaba.

Me sonaban de algo.

Comencé a girar detenidamente la cabeza para ver si podía llegar a distinguirlos.

Mis ojos se abrieron al notar que ambos eran ellos, Rin y Len. Miré a Gumi rápidamente. Ella observaba la película con una sonrisita en la cara.

¡Esa asquerosa lo sabía!

Volví a mirar a la pareja. Estaban muy acaramelados. ¡Demasiado! ¡Juro que si no tuviera el autocontrol que tengo ya me habría tirado sobre ellos para separarlos!

Me sentía mal. ¡¿Acaso no podrían ser más cariñosos?! ¡Puag!

Estuve todo el rato pendiente de ese par. La muy perra de Rin, se le acercaba mucho y le abrazaba. ¡Uyy! De veras que esa chica no tenía vergüenza. ¡ESTAMOS EN UN CINE, NO EN LA HABITACIÓN DE UN HOTEL! ¡Y Len no hacía nada para detenerla! ¡Idiota!

La película terminó, pero no significa que mi furia lo hubiera hecho.

Salimos del recinto. Mis amigas me miraban satisfechas. Nos dirigimos al baño a ver un poco nuestro aspecto.

No dejaba de pensar en Len. ¿Cómo puede estar saliendo con semejante chica? ¡Con las miles de mujeres que tiene conquistadas...! ¡SE HABRÁ ENAMORADO!

¡NOOO! ¡NUNCA! ¡ÉL ES MÍO!

"Tsk. Era. Tú lo dejaste ir."

"¿Por qué había dejado escapar a un chico como él?..." "¡¿Pero que digo!? ¡YO NO LO AMO! ¡POR ESO LO DEJÉ IR!"

"¡Mentirosa!"

"¡Verdadosa!"

― Miku…― Mi pelea mental fue detenida por la voz de Luka. Solo estábamos ella y yo en el aseo.― ¿Qué te ha parecido la peli?

― No estuvo mal.

― He visto a Len…― La miré. Ella se arreglaba los pequeños mechones de cabellos que caían por su frente.― Estaba con Rin.

― Ya…

No tenía ganas de seguir fingiendo. Sí. Ya estaba harta.

― ¿Por qué lo estás dejando ir?―No sabía que responder y como hacerlo.― Y ahora no me vallas a decir que no lo sigues amando.

Luka me observaba intensamente y con una pizca de enfado. Me encontraba indefensa. Ya no tenía escapatoria alguna. Y no iba a mentir.

― Tienes razón.― Ella sonrío.― No lo voy a dejar ir.

Me fui del aseo. Pude escuchar a Luka diciéndome algo. Algo que no entendí.

Vi a Gumi y a Meiko juntas. Terminándose las últimas palomitas que quedaban en la bolsa. Ellas me saludaron a lo que las correspondí para luego irme y buscar a cierta persona.

Comencé por mirar en los pequeños restaurantes que había dentro del cine.

_Hey, chico nunca tuviste suficiente juego.  
Así que necesité subir de nivel.  
Me fui y caminé-né-né._

Esa canción sonaba por todo el lugar. Sí que era famosa. Pero, no era como cuando la escuché hace unas horas. Por alguna razón, ahora, comprendía mejor su significado.

_¿Recuerdas todas las cosas que tú y yo hicimos por primera vez?  
Y ahora las estás haciendo con ella.  
¿Recuerdas todas las cosas que tú y yo hicimos por primera vez?  
Me tenías-nías así.  
_

Las imágenes de Rin y Len besándose en el café de Teto me vinieron a la mente. La ira se apoderó de mí de nuevo. Y ahora, ¿qué estarán haciendo? Definitivamente tenía que encontrarlos pronto. ¡No me voy a permitir perderlo!

_Niño, puedes decir lo que quieras.  
Me importa una mierda… nadie más puede tenerte.  
Te quiero de vuelta.  
Te quiero de vuelta.  
Te qui-quiero, quiero de vuelta._

"Te qui-quiero de vuelta…" Canturreaba la canción mientras comprobaba si se encontraban dentro de un restaurante de sushi. ¡Claro que lo quería de vuelta! ¡De regreso conmigo!

_¡Por favor!, esto no son celos.  
Ella no provoca nada en mí.  
Tratando de lucir esos horribles jeans-jeans-jeans._

Rin es incomparable conmigo. ¡Por supuesto! ¡Jamás será como yo!

No estaban por ninguna parte. ¿Y si ya se habían ido? ¡No! Seguro que siguen por aquí.

Salí de ahí. Había mucha gente. Las luces adornaban las hermosas calles de Shibuya. Extrañamente la lírica seguía sonando fuera.

_Y ahora la llevas a cada restaurante.  
Y a todas partes donde íbamos, ¡Vamos!  
Y ahora la llevas a cada restaurante.  
Me tenías-nías así._

Una bombilla se encendió dentro de mi cabeza. ¡Los restaurantes a los que íbamos! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió? ¡Prometo que nada más llegar a mi casa, me haré fan de la cantante de esa hermosa canción.

Aunque la idea de que estén juntos en uno de los lugares que NOSOTROS íbamos, me causaba tristeza.

_Ohhh, pensé que seguirías siendo mio,  
aun después del adiós.  
Ohhh, ahora estás con ella.  
Pero fuiste mío primero._

La verdad. Es que ya no hay duda. ¡LO AMO! ¡No lo he podido olvidar! Esos momentos que pasamos juntos no se han borrado. ¡No lo voy a perder!

Una sonrisa apareció en mi semblante cuando entré en aquella pizzería. Allí estaba él, pidiendo la comida. Nunca podría olvidar este lugar. Solíamos venir casi todos los viernes.

Una pequeña rubia se levantó de su asiento y haciéndose paso entre la multitud de personas que había.

Quería ir hacia él y decirle que lo amo, que aun lo sigo queriendo. Pero…

_**Y si él a mí no… **_

El miedo al rechazo comenzó a apoderarse de mi cuerpo.

"_A lo mejor no me perdona el que le hubiera dejado…O simplemente ya no me amé."_

Vi como alguien le abrazaba por detrás. Se giró y le dio un beso. Observé mejor a esa figura. Era Rin.

Quizá, yo ya no sea nadie en su vida.

Quería irme de ahí. No aguantaba más. Estoy segura que en cuanto saliera de allí, empezaría a correr hacia quien sabe donde sin parar de llorar.

"_¿Por qué lo estás dejando ir?"_

Esa voz resonó en mi mente.

"_Hatsune, cuando te dignes a decir la verdad, me llamas."_

Sé que me estoy comportando como una verdadera cobarde. ¿Pero que podría hacer? No tengo el valor para decirle esto.

― ¡Lenny! ¡Odio la pizza! ¡Sabes que me hace engordar! Mejor hubiéramos ido a un lugar con más… ¿clase?

Esa frase emitida por cierta chica con voz chillona me hizo reaccionar.

¡No voy a dejar a MI Len con semejante chica! ¡Esa rubia mal teñida no es para él! ¡YO SOY PARA ÉL!

Repleta de ira fui hasta la mesa en la que se encontraban y me puse delante de ellos. Me miraron. Len se sorprendió bastante.

― ¡¿Quién te crees tú para hablar de clase?! ¡Acaso te has visto! ¡TÚ NO TIENES CLASE! ¡Ni YO, ni nadie!

Todo el establecimiento cayó en un enorme silencio. Había gente que me miraba con admiración y otros, pensaban que si fueran ellos les daría vergüenza lo que estaba haciendo.

― ¡Perdona! ¡Mejor digamos! ¡¿Quién te crees tú para hablarme así?!―Se le levantó del asiento mirándome con odio.― _**¡Un poquito más y me mata..!**_

― ¿Quién soy yo? Una persona. ¡Y no voy a permitir qué insultes a este restaurante que me hizo vivir momentos realmente especiales ni tampoco que humilles de esta manera a Len!

Rin se quedó muda, claro que no se rindió. Len me miraba anonado sin comprender muy bien la situación.

― ¡Yo no lo estoy humillando! ¡AQUÍ LA ÚNICA QUE NOS ESTÁ HACIENDO QUEDAR MAL ERES TÚ!

Ella me empujó repentinamente, haciendo que cayera de lleno al suelo. La gente que había allí se quedó boquiabierta ante el acto esperando que diera comienzo a una gran pelea. Y la verdad, tenía tantas ganas de matarla…

― Si crees, que voy a caer en tu red, estás muy equivocada.― Me levanté.― Por suerte, yo si pienso antes de hacer las cosas.

Fui hasta Len. Me colgué de su cuello y le robé un tierno beso.

Pequeños murmullos se formaron en la sala. Cuando me separé pude ver a una Rin con los ojos rojos del enfado. Hasta juré ver unas grandes llamas en ellos. Reí.

― ¡ERES UNA PUTA!

Agarré de la mano a Len y empecé a huir de aquella rubia enfurecida que me perseguía intentando matarme. En eso, vi que en una mesa había un batido de fresa llenísimo. Mi mente retorcida comenzó a funcionar.

Lo tomé y se lo lancé. Observé atenta como todo el zumo le caía en la cara y bañaba su "precioso" conjunto.

Todos empezaron a carcajearse ante esto, hasta las personas más serias se reían a más no poder. Él también lo hizo.

Salimos de la pizzería. Estaba un poco cansada y me dolía el tobillo. Al parecer el empujón si que me hizo daño.

Len estaba rojo. Tenía mis dudas acerca de su sonrojo…

Lo volví a coger de la mano indicándole que caminara. Me siguió.

Llegamos hasta un pequeño descampado. Ni un alma había. Nos sentamos. La suave brisa nocturna acariciaba nuestra piel. El cielo estaba despejado, se observaban bastante bien las estrellas.

Lo comencé a mirar.

Su mirada estaba perdida. Quizá estaba un poco confundido con todo lo que había pasado.

Me miró.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron. Sentí esa corriente eléctrica que se apodera de ti cuando estás con la persona que amas. Le sonreí.

― ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

No entendía la pregunta. No entendía a que se refería.

― ¿Por qué hice qué?

Len apartó su vista.

― ¡Por favor Miku, no te hagas la tonta! Ya sabes a lo que me refiero…― Un notable sonrojo se apoderó de mi rostro al comprender a lo que se refería. Me vio de reojo.

― Pues…― Opté por mirar hacia abajo para no ponerme nerviosa. Tenía que decírselo ahora o si no callar para siempre.― Tú… ¿Por qué le darías un beso a alguien?

¡Se lo dije! ¡Indirectamente se lo dije!

― Bueno, pues no sé… ¡Pero no evadas mi pregunta y responde!― De verdad que Len no había cambiado. Le acabo de decir que lo amo y el ni caso.

― ¡Ay Len! Veo que sigues siendo muy inocente…

― ¿¡Me estás llamando niños pequeño!?

Lo miré fijamente, tan cerca de sus labios…

― S-Í.

Se abalanzó sobre mí, caímos rodando por el pasto que había. No parábamos de reírnos.

― ¡Len me aplastas!― Seguía carcajeando yo con él.

― Ya me levanto…

― ¡Hmm! Extrañaba estas cosas…

― ¡Pero si esto son cosas de niños! Tsk. Infantil.

― ¿YO?― Me hice la ofendida. Él emitió una pequeña risa. Hubo un pequeño silencio…

― Pero… Ahora enserio, ¿por qué me besaste?

Volví a sentir sus brillantes ojos azul celeste sobre mí. Me puse nerviosa. Agarré mis rodillas con mis brazos mientras miraba el verde pasto.

― ¡Pero si ya te lo he dicho! Lo único es que tú no lo entiendes…― Lo miré acusatoriamente.

― No lo entiendo porque no te explicas bien.

― ¡Pff! De veras que eres un caso… Oye, creo que te has olvidado a tu noviecita en la pizzería.

― ¿Eh? ¿Qué nov…? ¡Ah! ¡Rin…!― _**Mira que es despistado…― **_¡Bah! ¡Ya la veré otro día!

―No me digas que no te importa lo que le haya pasado…

― Pues… ¿Acaso eso estaría mal?

Me quedé de piedra. No se preocupa por Rin… ¡VIVA! Eso significa que…

― Pues la verdad… A lo mejor no la amas lo suficiente.

― Quien sabe…― Su mirada se centró en sus zapatos mientras un mechón dorado caía por su cara.

― Entonces, ¿por qué sales con ella?― De repente Len se giró hacia mí. Se acercaba mucho y me veía con una gran intensidad, nuestros labios…estaban a punto de rozarse de nuevo.

― Y a ti, ¿por qué te interesa tanto mi vida amorosa?

― ¡Por qué sí! ¡Me preocupo por ti!

― Ya… También pudiste haberte preocupado cuando terminamos ¿no?

Se levantó del suelo y se sacudió un poco. Le imité.

― ¡Len…!

― ¡¿Qué?!― No me gustó la manea en la que me respondió. Ya veo que él aun no me ha perdonado.

― ¡Lo siento! ¡Pero no tienes por qué hablarme así!― ¡No iba a aceptar que me contestara de ese modo!

― Sí. ¡Perdóname a mí también! Es que… No lo puedo aceptar todavía.― ¿Oí bien? Aun me sigue… ¿queriendo?

― Len, ¿sigues amándome?― Sus ojos se abrieron. Luego me arrepentí de lo que dije.

Empezó a caminar hasta mí. Yo estaba estática. Cada vez estaba más cerca…

Las respiraciones que emitíamos se mezclaban. El nerviosismo volvió a mí. La punta de su nariz rozaba la mía y nuestros cuerpos se encontraban juntos. Me miraba fijamente. Estábamos muy pegados. Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, tan pasivos, al contrario de los míos que parecía que iban a mil por hora.

Vi como sus labios se movieron, expulsando una palabra que me costó comprender. Mi cerebro lo procesó.

― Sí.

Mi corazón saltaba y saltaba dentro de mi cuerpo. Creo que hasta podría salirse de mi pecho.

Noté como una de sus manos me agarraba por la cintura mientras la otra levantaba mi rostro atontado por aquella declaración.

Unos suaves y deliciosos labios se posaron sobre los míos. Él me estaba besando. Él. Me sentía la persona más feliz del mundo. Sentí una corriente eléctrica correr por mi cuerpo. Solo con él era capaz de sentir eso.

Pasé mis brazos por su cuello obligándolo a apegarse más a mí. Poco a poco el beso se fue intensificando, pasando de uno dulce y tímido a uno apasionado y fogoso.

Él metió su lengua sin previo aviso, haciendo que yo me estremeciera.

Nuestras lenguas jugaban y exploraban el interior de nuestra cavidad bucal como si intentaran adivinar el lugar que más placer nos provocaba.

Fui cayendo de espaldas al pasto con Len encima. La necesidad del único gas que nos mantiene vivos se hizo presente. Aparté mi rostro sonrojado y acalorado para poder respirar. Len también estaba agotado y sediento de oxígeno.

― Miku…― Su voz rompió el silencio.― Tú… ¿también me sigues amando?

Mis mofletes intensificaron su color. Lo miraba directamente a los ojos, no podía mentir.

― Sí. Jamás… Te he podido olvidar. Creí que sí, pero veo que es todo lo contrario. ¡Te amo más que antes Len Kagamine!

Nos volvimos a besar. Fuimos cayendo por el césped dando vueltas. Esa sensación era mágica. No quería que terminara. Sus labios se apoderaban de todo mi ser. Las caricias no faltaban, los abrazos… Los echaba tanto de menos.

Empezó a darme pequeño besos en el cuello haciendo que gimiera.

Sus ojos lujuriosos se posaron sobre mí. Estaba realmente ruborizada. Sonrió.

― No sabes lo que te amo. Yo tampoco he podido olvidar todos esos momentos que pasamos juntos, que hicimos por primera vez. Eres inolvidable.― Sus palabras me llegaban hasta el fondo del alma, lo amaba.― Rin tan solo fue un intento de dejar de sentir cosas por ti. Pero no funciono…

― No hace falta que te expliques, te creo, sé que me amas, tanto como yo a ti.

― Y, ¿Cómo estás tan segura?― Dijo el rubio.― Podría estar mintiendo.

― No creo. Se nota que me amas.― Reímos los dos.

Seguimos besándonos. Sabía lo que pasaría y la verdad no me importaba, nos amábamos, eso lo tenía muy claro.

La noche era joven al igual que nosotros, en medio del pasto, sería suya y el mío de nuevo. Tan solo nosotros dos. Como antes. El sonido de los grillos adornaba esa romántica velada. Mis ideas ya estaban claras, realmente siempre lo quise, siempre lo quise de vuelta.

* * *

**Canciones usadas:**

**Cher Lloyd – Want U back.**

**Chris Brown – Don't wake me up.**

**VANS, Andy Z, SUPRA & Kawasaki: Son marcas principalmente de zapatos (por lo menos en este fic se utiliza con esa intención).**

**SWAG: Es una palabra sin un significado concreto, pero se podría decir que significa "estilo", "ir a la moda"...**

**BlackBerry: Marca de teléfono móvil, la característica del más nuevo es que tiene muchas teclas y no es táctil.**

**FANTA y Coca-Cola: Creo que este es evidente, pero… Es una marca de refrescos. **

**¡Holaa! ¡Jope cuánto tiempo! ¡Os echaba de menos! Jejeje. Bueno, aquí ya está el fic tan prometido XD Es que, ¡perdónenme! De verás, no he tenido tiempo (y tampoco ganas). Gracias por los reviews de "Desde Esparta Hasta Ti", responderé los comentarios cuando suba el próximo capítulo ¿oks? Jajajaja. **

**¡Buah! Les tengo que contar miles de cosas! *o* ¡VOY A HACER UN FIC NAVIDEÑO! Todavía no les puedo dar ningún adelanto, pero pueden ir mirando en mi perfil en "UPDATED TIME" o en "MIS HISTORIAS" ahí se enteraran de mucho ;) Estará basada en una canción.**

**¡OH MY CAT! Estoy súper enganchada a unas cancionsitas *¬* Por ejemplo a la canción que me inspiro a hacer esta historia, y a otra de Taylor Swift que ha salido nueva. YA VI EL VIDEOCLIP y moriii! Jajajaja Se las recomiendo.**

**ESTE CAP TIENE 26 PAGS! *O* **

**Bueno, me despido mis amoress, los amooo! FELICES FIESTAS!**

**PD: Dejen muchos REVIEWS! Me hacen feliss! :)**


End file.
